


ritual of binding

by octopodian



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, i tried to work in trivia about fish and the evil eye but i couldnt, jewish nicholas waters, jewish static man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: "Yeah, I'm sure, dude. You already asked like 50 times.""And I'll ask 50 more.""I know."-Missing scenes of the ritual that bound Static Man and Nicholas together.
Relationships: Static Man/Nicholas Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	ritual of binding

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda unfinished but i figured it might as well go out in the world :-)

"And you're sure you want to do this? As far as I can tell, it can't be undone. Not without consequences."

"Yeah, I'm sure, dude. You already asked like 50 times: I wanna do this. It was my fuckin' idea in the first place, like... I'm sure."

"And I'll ask 50 more,” Nicholas says in a calm and collected way that Static Man knows by this point is totally a pout. 

"I know," Static Man says, and he means it.

-

"Does it have to be in the bathtub?" Static man runs his hand through the water, and it jumps and sparks in weird ways. “Seems like a weird detail. It’s not like porcelain has some magical properties. Does it?” 

"No, we just need to be partially submerged in water. The bathtub was the easiest option.”

"Do we need to be naked or some shit?"

"No."

"Shame."

"I'm sure," Nicholas deadpans, running his hand over his leg absentmindedly. “My father based this ritual on Jewish folklore. I don’t know why, considering he isn’t Jewish, but being partially submerged in water seems to act as some sort of protective ward during the ritual."

“But you are, yeah? Jewish, I mean.” 

Nicholas looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes? Not religious, really, but my mom was. Aren't you?”

"Oh, yeah. Bar mitzvah'd and all the shit." Static man manages to keep silent for a record 10 seconds. "You know this means you have to get me Popeyes on Purim, right?”

It takes every non-existent fiber in Static man’s body to not start cackling when Nicholas sighs.

-

"Would you mind running through the checklist?"

"Yeah, yeah." He clears his throat (which is to say he mimics the sound of someone else clearing their throat, which is something he’s _really_ looking forward to no longer having to do). "Two people who are informed of the full details of the ritual?"

"Check."

"Enough water to be partially submerged in?"

"Check."

"Pint of lambs blood?"

"Shockingly easy to get, and check."

-

  
  


Nicholas guides one of Static Man's hands one to his waist. "We need to kneel like this.” 

"Don't need to ask me twice," Static Man says effortlessly.

Nicholas exhales, feeling Static Man's not-hand wrap around his hip. Any part of him Static man touches feels like it’s on fire. It’s... not a bad feeling. "Do you, Static Man, wish to bind yourself to me, to protect and be protected?"

"I do."

"Okay. Ask me the same."

"Will you, Nicholas Waters, marry me?" A very dry look. "Buzzkill. Do you, Nicholas Waters, accept me as your charge, to protect and be protected?"

"I do."


End file.
